How to Rock my Painful Life
by Butterfly Kitty
Summary: SEQUEL TO HOW TO ROCK ABUSIVE PARENTS! PLEASE READ FIRST! When Stevie's father escapes jail Zander vows to protect her with his life. All of a sudden all the darkness Stevie had barely survived is thrown back at her. Will she survive a second trip to the darkness? RATED M FOR LOTS OF BLOOD AND GORE AND VERY DARK THEMES/BECAUSE I'M PARANOID.
1. Darkness

Darkness.

That's all I see. That's all I've ever seen. It's the only thing I've ever known.

Massive fear beats in my small heart. I'm in a fragile state of mind, a bruised and battered soul. My unkempt shadow – if you can call it that; it's so dark – stands alone in the dark room.

Screams echo through the area, or maybe it's just my sick mind. My breaths come out in ragged gasps, my eyes dart from right to left.

Another scream is heard. Another deep breath.

I feel hands on my shoulders and before I can open my mouth I'm shoved to the ground. I land with a bone-cracking smash. The screams get louder. Some of them are saying words.

"Get out of here Stevie!" This one seems just too real to be a figure of my imagination. I try to get up but I can't move. I try to speak but I make no sound.

"Stevie move!" I hear a crash and try to get up again. Pain shoots through my arm but I ignore it.

There is a loud bang, a scream, and then a crash. I painfully crawl towards the sound tripping over a limp hand, and it barely registers in my mind that it's a body.

Another bang. A second later I feel pain erupt in my chest and my lungs. I collapse next to the other body, breathing heavily as I feel something drip on me. Or out of me. Crimson liquid flows onto my skin and on the floor, joining with the other person's pool. The edge of my vision starts to cloud and blackness comes after.

"Stevie…" I hear the voice say as the breathing stops. I feel blood start to back up in my lungs and I let it drip out of my mouth and trickle down my face.

"I have finally freed the world of your existence…" another voice says, and the last thing I hear is cruel cackling before everything stops…

_As I toss and turn in bed I can feel myself be pulled into a pair of warm arms…_


	2. How to Rock the Memories

My stomach grumbled as I sat down at the kitchen counter on a lazy Saturday. My hair was a mess, and I was still wearing my pjs. As soon as Zander saw me he cracked up.

"Morning sweetie. Are you aware that it's one in the afternoon? I'm glad you could find it in your schedule to get out of my bed," he joked. I didn't laugh.

"Shut up," I said. "I have cramps. Where's the chocolate?" Zander's face fell a tiny bit.

"Well I didn't need to know _that_ much," he said, never losing the smile on his face. He turned around. "I have something you'd like…"

"What?" I grumbled.

"Hershey's Bliss!"

"Don't tease me."

Zander turned around with a whole bag of caramel Hershey's Bliss. My eyes widened.

"Give that to me!" I cried.

"What's the magic word?"

"Zander…"

"The word?"

"Please?" I asked softly.

"Actually it was 'lollipop' but I'll give it to you anyway." Zander handed the bag to me and kissed my cheek. I smiled and tore open the bag.

"Sfo, wfharefs your dafd?" I asked, already with a mouthful of chocolate.

"He's getting groceries," Zander said, sitting across from me. I shoved another chocolate in my mouth. "Don't eat too much or you'll get sick."

"Would you rather I not eat?" I challenged.

"Stevie, you promised that would never happen again, remember?" Zander asked. I nodded.

"Wait, your dad remembered about the low-profile thing, right?" I asked.

"I hope so. With your dad out of jail who knows what could happen." I looked away. My dad was the worst thing that ever happened to me. I could never say that my dad was my first hero. If anything, he was the last person I would choose for a hero.

"Yeah," I murmured. Zander tilted my chin up so our eyes locked. Then he kissed me on the lips.

"Your dad can't hurt you," he said, resting his forehead against mine. "I'll protect you." He abruptly stepped away from me and flexed his muscles. "I'm a strong man." I laughed and then squinted.

"I'm sorry, what am I looking at?" I asked jokingly.

"Stevanna Rena Baskara, you are so lucky that I'm a nice guy," Zander cried. I laughed, unwrapping another chocolate. "You're also lucky you taste like caramel." Zander kissed me again. I popped the chocolate in my mouth. Zander kissed me again. We did it a couple more times before I ditched the chocolate and Zander walked around the counter and pulled me close to him, kissing me over and over. I subconsciously heard the door open and close, and then a yell. Zander and I parted quickly, looking at his dad.

"Too close!" he cried. I crossed my arms and Zander rolled his eyes. Mr. Robbins put the two grocery bags on the ground. "Well, are you lovebirds gonna help me or not?"

"Lovebirds?" Zander laughed. "Dad, you do realize this is 2013, right?"

"Yes, and kids will be helping their poor, divorced dads unload groceries long after 5099. Let's go!" Mr. Robbins held open the door and we both went outside.

-/(SwitchPOV)/-

I heard a soft sigh and felt Stevie shift a little closer while she slept. She nuzzled her head into my neck and I wound my arm around her, pulling her closer to me, feeling her bony frame against my body.

At least she wasn't as thin as she used to be. In fact, since she moved in with us, she gained two and a half pounds, which was good for someone as underweight as she used to be. I'm just glad she's not anorexic anymore.

I noticed the fading scars on her left wrist, draped over my lap. They were about two months old and hardly visible anymore, but I still flinched when I saw them. It still hurt to think that the girl I wanted to spend forever with would want to kill herself so badly. I think she moved past that now, seeing the beauty in life. I hope.

I kissed her forehead, and she smiled in her sleep. She loves that. She loves the little romantic gestures, like when I play with her hair or kiss her cheek or forehead.

"Zander," I heard a voice whisper. I turned my head to see my dad. "Can you go change the kitty litter? I need to get ready for a date." The white Persian cat Stevie called "Lulu" meowed impatiently.

"Who's your date?" I asked.

"Cassidy, remember? Should I go with a tie or keep it simple?" Dad said.

"Where are you going?"

"A restaurant."

"Keep it casual but try to dress it up a little," I said, shifting my weight. I slowly squirmed out from underneath Stevie, carefully letting her curl into a ball against a pillow. I passed my dad who headed for the bathroom, went down the hall and into the basement where I found the box with the kitty litter. Lulu lashed her tail and meowed again.

"Shut up Lulu, I am doing it right," I said, searching for gloves. I couldn't find any except for my mom's old pink floral gloves. "Dammit." I put them on anyway, turning around where Lulu was pacing in front of the box. Quickly I changed the litter and went upstairs to throw the dirty litter out. Dad was standing in the kitchen. When he saw me he cracked up.

"Nice gloves little girl. Are you going skirt shopping later?" he laughed. I glared at him, but said nothing as I went outside and threw the litter bag in the trash. I came back in and went downstairs to put the gloves back.

Lulu was crouched in the clean litter, making a solid.

"REALLY?" I cried. "Damn cat."


	3. AUTHOR NOTE PLZ READ

**PLZ READ**

**Im so sorry for dying on u like that. I just… ughhhhh. I've been so depressed. Likenojoke. I'm bullied like hell in school and I just felt so alone and…. I'm so depressed. I've been cutting a lot and stopped eating and lost all my friends and lost interest in writing, one of the things I love most. I'm so alone im so depressed. I really hope u guys can forgive me. I need someone ;( I'm so so so so so so so so sorry for everything. I'm trying to get back into writing, so the next chapter might be up soon. High hopes?**

**With lots of loves,**

**Kallik**


End file.
